


Senseless Act of Beauty

by scribblemoose



Category: Get Backers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose





	Senseless Act of Beauty

Ban took the cigarette from his mouth and let out a long-suffering sigh, laced with wispy smoke. "I can hear your brain working from here, Ginji. What is it?"

"I didn't want to disturb you." All round, swimmy eyes and innocence. It disturbed Ban sometimes, the effect Ginji's good nature had on him. It should irritate the life out of him. But it didn't.

He tossed the notebook and calculator onto the back seat of the car. It wasn't as if counting money made it grow, after all. Whatever way you looked at it, he and Ginji would be sleeping in the car for a good while to come. Unless the ever-elusive big job came along, and that wasn't necessarily to be wished for. That sort tended to come with a death-wish and the promise of betrayal.

"What is it?" he repeated.

"I was thinking about Jubei."

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Well... he's very brave but... I can't imagine what it must be like not to be able to see. Why does he want to stay like that? Kazuki's trying so hard to cure him and it's like he doesn't even care."

"He's a stubborn prick is all." Ban took a drag on his cigarette, and blew a plume of smoke out of the car window and into the darkness. The stars were bright, visible even through the haze of city lights.

"It's so sad. Kazuki's so beautiful, and he can't even see him."

A flame of jealousy licked up Ban's spine. He watched Ginji out of the corner of his eye; his partner had his feet up on the car seat, hugging his knees, a faraway sort of look in his eyes.

"Did you ever," the words out before Ban could censor them, "when you were all in VOLTS, did you ever-"

"Ever what, Ban-chan?"

Ban swallowed hard and stared determinedly at the changing traffic light further up the street. "Nothing. You know, they say when you're blind your other senses sharpen to make up for it. I don't know if it's true."

"Jubei's senses are pretty sharp, I guess. But how can you feel how beautiful someone is? Or hear it?"

Ban's eyes darted back to Ginji. A thought flew into his head and sparked an idea, which lodged itself in the part of his brain that did the thinking and wouldn't budge.

He turned the ignition, the car grumbled a couple of times then shuddered into life.

"Ban-chan? Are we going somewhere? It's late, I thought we were-"

"I want to show you something. Put your seat belt on."

"Ban-chan?" Ginji murmured.

And clicked his seat-belt into place.

*******

"It's beautiful!" Ginji stared out at the panorama laid out before them; endless lights and stars and shadows of buildings, sea and mountains.

"Yes." Ban leaned against the car, cool air ruffling through his hair.

"But why bring me here now?"

"I want to show you something. Not just the view. See that rock?"

Ginji turned to see where Ban was pointing. "The flat one? Yeah. Why?"

Ban tugged Ginji to him and kissed him, hard and sudden and breathless.

"Take your clothes off and lie on it," he growled.

Ginji's eyes flew wide. "Oh. You mean, you want to..." his grin broadened. "Oh!"

Ban couldn't help but grin back.

Ginji obediently stripped, the most adorable blush staining his cheeks as he got down to his underwear, socks and boots. How he could be shy Ban had no idea - it wasn't as if it was the first time they'd fucked, let alone been naked together. But it was part of Ginji, he supposed. There was something about the way he experienced the world, as if even the oldest, stalest tasks were new and exciting. It was one of the things that made him so appealing. That kind of enthusiasm was contagious, even to the hardened cynic Ban liked to consider himself to be.

"All my clothes?" Ginji said.

Ban nodded. "And give me the headscarf." He held out his hand.

"The...?" Ginji touched the knot at the nape of his neck and blinked. "Okay, Ban-chan."

Ban smiled as Ginji lay the soft green fabric on his palm.

Still blushing, Ginji kicked off his boots, toed his way out of his socks and lay obediently on the rock. He looked... not scared, exactly, but apprehensive.

"Ginji. Pants."

Ginji looked down his long, slender body at the dark blue briefs that covered his modesty. "Oh."

Ban raised an eyebrow. Ginji blushed a little deeper and shucked off his underwear. "It's a little, uh, cold, Ban-chan."

Ban just smirked, and slowly approached the stone. "Close your eyes."

Ginji gave him a look that was pure, trepidatious loyalty for the few seconds before he obediently let his eyes slide shut. Ban's belly flipped. Did it to him every time, the way that Ginji trusted him. He lay there, naked and exposed, and must have been a little scared; his cock lay coiled softly in it's nest of dark blond curls; goosebumps freckled his skin.

Ban carefully lay the scarf over Ginji's eyes, lifting his head to tie it securely in place. "There."

"Ban-chan?" Fingers locked tight around Ban's forearm, sizzling with a tiny puff of electricity.

"I'm here, baka. I'm not going anywhere." He hitched a knee up onto the stone slab, nestled it into Ginji's hip. "Feel that?"

Ginji nodded.

"Whatever else I do, I'll keep that there. 'Kay?"

"Yes, Ban-chan." Soft and meek; if it had been anyone else Ban might have suspected them of playing a part, but Ginji didn't play those sorts of games.

He loved that about him.

Ban dipped his head to reward Ginji with a little kiss. Soft, teasing, and Ginji started at the first brush against his lips. But he soon relaxed, mouth opening, tongue darting out, jaw working smoothly to kiss him back. Ban's heart started to thump in his chest.

"What are you going to do, Ban-chan?"

"That's for me to know..." Ban kissed his way down Ginji's throat, tongued the hollow of his collarbones, "...and you to find out."

Ginji made a little purr of a moan and wriggled under Ban's touch.

"Tell me what you feel," Ban whispered.

"Uh... you're... you're touching me."

"Where?"

"Your lips... my chest... and shoulder, you're rubbing my shoulder and... ungh..."

"Yes?"

"Nipple. Hey, that tickles!"

Ban chuckled. The sensitive pink skin just under Ginji's nipples; worked like a charm every time. He trailed his fingertips down Ginji's sternum, across his ribs. Paused for a moment until Ginji sucked in an anticipatory breath, then tickled his cute little belly button.

"No! Ah, Ban-chan!" Ginji complained, his arms flailing about ineffectually at his sides. "No! Stop that, you know how ticklish I am!"

"Yes, I do," said Ban ominously. "And I know exactly where, too."

Ginji gulped.

"Take it easy." Ban soothingly stroked Ginji's belly. Muscles rippled under his palm. And then he took his hands away altogether, left Ginji bereft, no contact except the subtle pressure of his knee against Ginji's side.

"Ban-chan?"

"Focus. Think. Concentrate on your body, what it's feeling."

Ginji shuffled his arms and legs. Trying to do as Ban asked.

"Well? What do you feel now?"

"Cold. And this rock is kinda hard."

"Tch." Ban pulled a feather from his back pocket. He'd retrieved it from the back seat of the car after the last time they'd given Shido a lift home.

Ban didn't dwell too long on the implications of that.

He trailed the feather softly down Ginji's chest, stopping just short of the line of golden fuzz that led downwards from his belly-button. Ginji sighed. "What's that?"

Ban started again from Ginji's chin, this time skirting left to cast a wide circle around his nipple. "You tell me."

"It's soft. Not tickly soft, nice soft. And... sort of hairy."

"I suppose. Kinda." Ban watched with satisfaction as Ginji's cock twitched to life.

"Oh, I know!" A grin spread across Ginji's face. "A feather!"

"Good. Now, how about this?" Ban swiftly changed the feather for a smooth, round pebble he always kept around the place. It was deep purple, amethyst, polished smooth not by weather but by the scorching heat of the Lightning Emperor at close to his full strength. A bit of a land more virtual than real that had proved just solid enough for Ban to bring back to the outside world.

"Cold," said Ginji, giggling. "But... nice."

His cock was uncurling, stretching lazily across towards Ginji's left hip, plumping up to stiff.

Ban licked the pebble, trailed it across Ginji's belly.

"It's a stone," said Ginji confidently.

"You're good at this," Ban purred encouragingly. "Now. What about this?"

He tipped his head upside-down and moved slowly over Ginji's upper body, down his arms, across his face.

"Your hair, Ban-chan, that's your hair. I'd know your shampoo anywhere."

"Only because you steal it all the time."

A tiny voice: "I like to smell like you."

Ban stared at him. But of course, Ginji couldn't tell, the blindfold still tied securely over his eyes. "Ginji..."

"Ban-chan?"

"What's this?" Ban stroked Ginji's chest with his hand. Firm strokes, big circles, moving downwards bit by bit.

"You," Ginji murmured. "That's you. Your... hands..."

He bucked his hips up eagerly, his cock fully hard now, bouncing with the movement.

"Please," Ginji whined. "Please touch..."

"Not yet. You're always in such a hurry."

He watched Ginji's throat work as he swallowed. Adams apple bouncing, muscles stretching.

He stole another kiss.

"Ban-chan..." Little more than a murmur. Ginji wound eager arms around Ban's neck. "I'm tingling. All over. In a good way."

"See? Just because you can't see something doesn't mean you don't sense it. Sometimes our sight blinds us to other ways of feeling."

Ginji moaned, straining his head upwards to press his mouth to Ban's.

Ban's eyes drifted shut; he lost himself in the softwetwarm of Ginji's mouth, fingers sifting through thick blond hair. He sprang on the rock to straddle Ginji's thighs.

Ginji whimpered. "Ban-chan... you... Ban..."

"Guess where I'm going to touch you next."

"Uh..." A rosy blush once again stained Ginji's cheekbones.

"Where?"

"My... um... below the tummy and above the knees?"

Ban rolled his eyes. How someone as strong and naked and downright cheerful about sex as Ginji was could still be so bashful astounded him. But it was nothing short of endearing.

"Close."

Ban fell silent then, moving very, very slowly, shuffling back a little then bending, arching down until his mouth was bare inches from Ginji's pink, proud cock. He parted his lips, soft puffs of breath escaping to caress Ginji's skin.

"Oh!"

Ban blew gently across the head of Ginji's cock. Fingers clutched suddenly at his hair, which crackled and stood on end in response.

He put a hand on each of Ginji's hips to hold him down, and engulfed Ginji's hard length in his mouth, inch by glorious inch.

Ginji screamed and arched, pressing up against Ban's restraining grip, his dick pulsing so hard that for a moment Ban thought he'd come. He stopped, lips almost at the root of Ginji's cock, tongue pressed flat against the shaft, breathing hard through his nose.

His own cock was beating against the zip of his jeans, eager for escape.

"Oh, Ban-chan, that's so... ungh..."

Ban stroked over Ginji's softly rounded hip bones. Soothing. Calming. Reassuring.

Then he started to move.

He waited until he'd settled into Ginji's rhythm before he let go. Knowing Ginji would rock his hips, almost fucking his mouth, bucking steadily in and out and in...

Ban made short work of wrestling his cock out of his pants and into a loose fist. Groaned around Ginji's dick at the feel of it, so fucking hard and ready to unload.

"Ban..."

"Shit," Ban hissed. Jerking hard now, licking, sucking, pressing, fucking, coming... coming...

"Is that..." Ginji gasped as Ban splattered white across his belly, Ginji's cock abandoned for now as he came, a mess on Ginji's golden skin.

"Oh yeah."

Ginji's even, white teeth pressed into his lower lip. "Ban."

Ban's senses returned, nerves sharpened by the fading orgasm. The last few spurts had landed on Ginji's dick, slick pearl-white, quivering as the hard flesh ached to be touched.

Ban lowered his head and slowly licked his semen from Ginji's cock in long, broad sweeps that made Ginji yell and writhe and tug on Ban's hair. He wrapped a hand around the root and jerked his lover steadily, lips clamped hard around the shaft, tongue swiping at the slit. Soon Ginji's hips were rocking in a helpless rhythm that Ban knew well; he took a deep breath and began to suck.

"Ban!!"

Loud enough to alert the nearest town of their presence. Come shot down Ban's throat, striped his tongue, kept shooting as he pulled back, taking the last few spurts across his lips and cheek.

He waited until Ginji was completely done, fingers falling limply from his hair, Ginji's chest heaving as he settled back on the cold slab of rock. There was a faint blue glow about his skin, the faintest hiss and crackle. Ban licked his lips. Smeared the gunk off his face with the back of one hand. Kissed Ginji hard, tongue probing, lips stroking. He undid the blindfold at the same time, and when he raised his head his eyes met the trusting golden-brown of Ginji's.

"Taste," Ginji said. "I can taste you. And me."

"How is it?"

"Good." Ginji grinned helplessly.

Ban grinned back. He smacked Ginji lightly on the leg. "Get up. You'll catch cold hanging around naked like that, you idiot."

Hazy from sex and blindness, Ginji just kept grinning, obediently sitting up and sliding off the rock, fumbling about for his clothes.

Ban lit a cigarette and watched.

"Ban-chan...." said Ginji, hesitantly, as they walked back towards the car.

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay up here tonight? The view's so nice and..." He shrugged.

Ban slung an arm around Ginji's shoulders, smacked him playfully around the ear. "Romantic fool."

"Can we?" Ginji neatly ignored the jibe.

"Sure," Ban said. They got in the car and he let his mind drift, finding patterns in the stars and lights. Came to with a start to find Ginji's hand worming its way into his.

"It's beautiful," Ginji sighed, and gave him a squeeze, a tiny fizz of blue-sparkling power shooting up Ban's arm.

"Yes," Ban agreed. "It is."

_~owari~_


End file.
